


Development Of A Hero

by ConnectingSmallDots



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Based on Development Of A Genius, Confessions, Diary, Did I mention Jason swears, Fluff, Illness, Jason has a vivid imagination, Jason's POV, Jennistar, M/M, Mind out the gutter Jason, Swearing, cutie patooties - Freeform, excessive tagging, forehead kissing, hangovers, just covering my tracks, midnight stalker men, more swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So we've seen Pythgoras' point of view but what about Jason's?</p><p>Jason keeps a diary... and defiantly doesn't have a kink list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Development of A Genius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/996197) by [Jennistar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennistar/pseuds/Jennistar). 



05.00

Sleeping on the floor is painful. I mean not like stabbed painful but when I wake up I genuinely look like I've been slapped by some girl.

Pythagoras was up early; I hear his feet through the floorboards. He seemed surprised I was up too. It's not my fault I'm covered in splinters!

“Did you know sleeping on the floor gets really old really quickly,” I told Pythagoras but he didn't seem to be paying much attention. I think he lost his ruler or something. I asked him if I could sleep in his bed because I was tired and he said yes!  
I call that success, I don't know about you.

 

05.10

I left Pythagoras to his triangles. His bed is really soft... Maybe that's just because I've been sleeping on the floor.

 

12.05

I had the craziest dream. It had raccoons and hippos and I now have the desire for McDonalds and some fries. I may have said this to Pythagoras but no harm done. Not like he'll understand anyway.

 

13.55

Pythagoras got me a bed. How cute?!  
Well, I suppose technically Hercules actually GOT the bed but it's the thought that counts and Hercules was drunk so... Does that justify my point? I don't know.

 

13.56

I might of squealed slightly when I discovered Pythagoras had got me a bed. He simply responded with "triangles," which I found hilarious. It's like his Cecil impression. You know, Welcome To Night Vale, 'Neat'. No? Ok. Fine. He's still cute.

 

13.56

Wait? Did I call Pythagoras cute?

 

13.57

Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine I'd be able to say that. Not even when falling asleep in maths class... I fell asleep on some kid named Snake. Yeah, she was a little-

 

14.33

I swear to god, this bed is like heaven with four legs. Ha! Ha ha! Doggy style! Hahah. 

 

14.34

Mind out the gutter, Jason.

 

14.36

I can just hear Pythagoras muttering about hippos through the door. Not exactly appropriate but oh well.

 

14.38

When confronted about his semi-aquatic mammal kink, he simply shrugged. I shall remember this, Pythagoras. I shall add it to the kink list.

 

14.39

Not that I have a kink list.

 

14.42

"Who is Mcdonalds?"  
Pythagoras caught me adding to the list so I simply replied "what?" I was too shocked to think of a response worth hearing.

“You said you wanted McDonalds. Who is that?” Bless you Pythagoras. Your innocence knows no bounds. I didn't tell him this. I merely told him that McDonalds did fast food.

 

14.44

I don't think he understands anymore now. He hasn't moved in two minutes and he's staring into the distance.

 

14.45

What is there to be confused about? It's just food!

 

14.47

Pythagoras is too curious. I told him it was just a food store and he asked me about cheetahs.  
Yes.  
Cheetahs.

 

15.04

God help me. I think he's sulking.

 

15.07

The hippos have made a return appearance.

 

15.06

I have nothing to do.

 

15.34

I have resorted to cleaning.

 

15.35

Help. I'm becoming my mother.

 

15.46

In an effort to help, I ended up cursing the pots. Why must they be on the top shelf? 

Pythagoras took great interest in my struggle and cursing.

 

15.47

What I wouldn't do for some fries right now.

 

15.48

I might die on the dust I found in a cupboard. I didn't even know mouldy leather could collect dust.

 

15.49

Pythagoras is leaping around the place like a grasshopper on crack. I told him this when he cried out and brought neighbours running. I had to deal with more women in five minutes than I'd know what to do with. 

Pythagoras is insane but he's repeating 'hypotenuse' over and over so at least I know he's on the right track.

Ish.

15.51

I get the picture, Pythagoras.  
You discovered hypotenuses. Great. Now stfu!

 

15.53

I'm now sorting the pots.  
How drastically dull my life is.

 

15.56

Wash up on a beach in my birthday suit,  
Steal some clothes,  
Almost fall through a roof,  
Fell in love with a crazy math man,  
Oh lackaday, I'm stacking up pans.

 

15.57

I should of been a rapper.

Casually humming it under my breath.

 

15.58

I think Pythagoras heard. I stared at him for a bit to try and figure out but he his offering no clues.

 

15.59

Pythagoras tried to start a conversation and I told him I needed to 'christen' my bed. The look on his face was defiantly worth any flaw later.

 

16.01

Got a bed today,  
Wasn't that sweet,  
It would be better if there were fries to eat,

 

16.02

Creeped out Pyth,  
Poor little guy,  
But his face was worth it,  
Ow! Dust in my eye!

 

16.34

That's it. I'm becoming a rapper if I ever get back to the normal world.

 

16.34

And have MDs for breakfast everyday.

 

16.44

I'd miss Pyth though.

 

17.54

Carina, Pythagoras' friend, showed up. She called me 'Pythagoras' latest stray'.  
I then ended up with a tragic backstory, denial and then ignorance. It's like I wasn't even in the room anymore.

 

17.56 

“What are you working on?” Carina.  
“Hypotenuse,” Pythagoras.  
“What’s that?” Evil Pythagoras stealer.  
“No idea,” Cutie patootie with the booty.

 

20.32

Carina stayed for dinner.  
Pythagoras is an idiot who can't see she fancies him. All I can say is thank god but he's sooo oblivious. I told him that she liked him and he went onto some rubbish about friends.

I gave up and went to my bed where it's warm and inviting.

 

20.32

I swear to God, I am the only intelligent person in Atlantis.

 

20.36

Pythagoras' bed is nicer. It smells of him.  
Maybe I can steal his pillows tomorrow.

 

22.43

Hercules came back with someone. The noise is keeping me up. I hope little innocent Pyth doesn't hear.

 

23.57

Someone's stolen the kink list. Oh god.

23.58

Not that I have a kink list.

 

23.59 

When did I start shortening Pythagoras to 'Pyth'? Huh. Oh well. It's cute.

 

00.00

Morning me.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason runs out of things to do before the party.

06.27

Carina arrived. I know the exact time because I was happily watching Pythagoras drool in his sleep and she interrupted. 

Positively despicable. 

 

07.01

I don't understand why we are going to a royal party but I'm not sure I care. I asked during breakfast.

"The question is not whether they will notice but whether they will care," Hercules told me. "They’re usually so deep in their cups by the time their dinner is over, they wouldn’t care if Pythagoras ran in naked."

My brain instantly filled with visions and I did a wonderful spit take.

 

07.02

I think I offended Pyth from the look he's giving me. Sorry I was thinking about you running naked.

 

08.42

Pythagoras' innocence will be the death of me. Carina sent him THREE notes and one asked what he was wearing. Of course, Herc and I understand the hidden meaning there, all be it strange to me for a girl to ask but oh well.

 

08.45

I thought about it for too long.

 

08.47

His response consisted of saying he only has one pair of clothes. Seriously?  
I told him it wasn't really a love poem and he got a bit confused again. It's really not his morning today.

 

09.18

Pythagoras asked me what rhymes with Poseidon. 

I was temped to say something along the lines of 'who cares?' but I decides shrugging was a better option considering the face he was pulling.

 

09.19

Thinking face, may I clarify. He was thinking.

 

09.21

Herc suggested moron which made me laugh. 

 

09.22

I'm almost done with the pots.

Hurrah.

 

10.36

I finished with the pots- not that anyone cares- so I treated myself to some sunshine. I had to take my shirt off because it was covered in dust, too!

Sunbathing is lovely. I forgot how much I liked it. I could fall asleep here... maybe if Pyth came to join me too.

 

10.54

I feel like Pythagoras is watching me but I don't want to look incase it embarrasses him or something.

 

10.55 

Although, his blush is dead adorable.

 

12.11

I'm thinking too much about him. I told him I was too hot and would head down to the baths. I hope no one is there.

 

12.12

Baths are full. Ran into Ariadne so we hung out.

 

13.15

In danger of sounding like a girl, we went back to the palace and she gave me a tour. Guards kept coming round the corner and we had to hide behind pillars and things.

 

14.43

I saw this blue cloak in Ariadne's wardrobe. I say saw, I mean I was shoved into it when her mum came in and I had to hide.

She says it was a gift from some suitor or something. I really hope she doesn't get a suitor and marries someone she loves. I said that too her and she pulled this weird soppy facial expression. Oh well.

 

14.44

I said it was beautiful. It reminds me of Pythagoras' eyes.

Speaking of eyes, she's making eyes at me again...

 

15.30

She gave me the cloak. Bless her. She's wonderful. I'm going to give it to Pythagoras.

She even wrapped it so I could walk out and if anyone saw I could say I was taking a package for her. She kissed my cheek as I left and I almost tripped over.

Graceful like always, Jason.

 

15.32

"You said you only had one set of clothes."  
I'm soooo awkward around him sometime it is actually painful.

“Oh,” he paused and stared at the mess he'd made from his triangles. “Yes. I think I sold the rest of them to pay off some of Hercules’s debts.”

Instantly, I felt super bad for him. It's not even my fault but I'm grimacing. No, don't to that Jason, smile.

Screw it.

“In return for the bed.” I told him and then bravely ran away.

 

15.33

 

“I thought it would suit your, er,” I stammered. “Your, er.”  
As if I wasn't already dying of embarrassment enough I have to tell him that it suits his eyes.

Did I give the impression I like his eyes? Not that I don't. His eyes are gorgeous.

 

15.34

I think I've fallen in love all over again.

 

16.03

I found a book earlier called 'Tyrtle.'  
I didn't even think it would be interesting but it's amazing. I took it into the room so I could watch Pythagoras whilst reading.

 

16.04

He keeps flushing. Is it too hot or something?

 

16.07

I stretched out and over the back of my chair. He blushed more. Wait till I start the yoga!

 

16.23

“By the way, I’m not a manwhore.”  
I think I figured out why Pythagoras was blushing and I was right. He nearly fell off his chair.

“I never said you were.”

“The cloak came from the palace." I told him and he almost toppled over again. He needs to work on balance... Maybe joint yoga.

“You stole it?”

I smirked at him and I'm positive he shifted his legs slightly.  
“I’m a big damn hero, Pythagoras,” I told him honestly and not at all modestly. “I don’t steal things. I get given them. A friend gave it to me.”

I went back to my book because Freya had just met Janin at midnight and it's exciting.

I think Pythagoras said something but I'm not sure.

 

16.27

Spoilers: Freya dies on page 127.  
Janin is a gay for Perci. Good on you man.

 

16.28

I wish I could be ask open about my feelings for Pyth as these too are.

 

16.29

They had a well described, hot and steamy make out session in a field. 

New kink unlocked.

 

16.30

Say, Janin and Perci are quite close to Jason and Pythagoras... Foreshadowing?

 

16.31

I still haven't found the kink list...

 

17.59

Damn, this book is intense.

 

18.54

Pythagoras gave me a triangle.

He said it was like poetry or something and was the best triangle ever. He gave it to me. 

I'm not going to cry.

Dammit Jason! Crying isn't manly.

19.00

I finished 'Tytle.' It's amazing. Sad ending though. Everyone dies. Oops.

 

19.16

I'm so proud of myself for teaching Herc the word 'bitch'. He's hilarious. Plus, he turned up with wine. I could use a drink, especially if I'm going to a party later.

 

19.18

Halfway through my first glass, I realised Pyth might have been trying to write me poetry. 

He simply refilled my glass. Odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how relieved I am that Jennistar doesn't mind me doing this. Thanks!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jason is an emotional drunk and swears lots when confessions are made. Aka; in which my writing is terrible like always.

20.47

Pyth is an adorable drunk. 

He's only tipsy but he's giggling and clinging on to my arm.

 

21.11

It's a shame I don't get drunk as quickly. He looks like he's having a great time.

I'm defiantly not sober though.

 

21.16

Ooh. Candles. Cool. I forgot we had these for a moment.

 

21.23

Herc's telling stories but, to be honest, I'm only watching Pythagoras laughing. He throws his head back when he laughs fully and stifles giggles through tales. 

Thank goodness we're both too drunk to notice I'm staring....

Am I drunk?

Am I staring?

 

21.26

I'm staring.

 

21.34

Pythagoras just said something in a different language. I've always loved listening to people speak different languages so I asked what it was.  
Urmanian apparently. He only speaks it when he's excited.  
I think I may have said it was erotic but I can't remember. Things are hazy already when Pythagoras is looking at me with his beautiful eyes.

 

21.46

I think he's telling me about Urmanians.

I'm not really listening because I think he just called me cute...

 

21.52

Apparently I look like a baby raccoon. 

 

21.53

MY DREAM FINALLY MAKES SENSE NOW!

 

22.07

Carina has arrived. Great.

 

22.11

She's nibbling Pyth's ear. I wanna sit on his lap and nibble his ear... and lick his face.

 

22.14

Like a raccoon if that's my excuse.

 

22.32

Every time she touches him, my grip tightens on my glass. I slammed it down on the table once or twice.

 

22.34

My Pythagoras! 

 

22.46

Apparently the palace is drunk so we're following the ENTIRE city inside.

 

23.07

I think I tripped over a cat.

 

23.16

I know no one.

 

23.23

Ariadne. Finally! Someone who likes me.

 

23.24

Apparently I can't have beautiful friends.... BUT I WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH PYTH!

 

23.36

Ariadne is talking to Pythagoras. 

Haha. You think she's planning a threesome?

 

22.37

I'm not nearly drunk enough to say that.

 

22.38

It was only over circles and triangles. How boring.

 

00.34

I'm druunk nowwww

 

00.55

Pyth is dancing with Carina. Nuh huh.

 

00.56

Shit shit shit shit shit shit bugger fuck shit.

I told Pyth I love him. 

Shit. Run away. Shit fuck shit.

 

01.11

My face is wet... I'm crying.  
I'm on the floor.  
Why am I crying on the floor?  
Oh yeahhhh.

 

01.37

Ariadne helped my up and held my haaand while I explained. 

It's not manly to cry, Jason. Pyth might not loove you if you cry.

 

01.49

She's hugging me....

Still not Pythy. 

 

01.52

Too late to hug princess.   
Her mummy is over theeeeeeeere.

 

01.59

Is it early?

 

02.13

Pythy looked baaad so I went over and he called me names. He said he hates me.

 

02.26

I hate him.

Yes! I hate him!!!

 

02.56

Pyth won't listen to meeee.  
I told him I'm sowwy.   
I just wannnnaaaaa go hoommeee.

 

03.23

Pyth is sooo drunk. Herc is out cold. Pyth thinks I like Ariadne. Herc is snoring. Pyth hates me. I want to die.

I left him to be spiteful. I slmmed the dr cz I a naugty boi.

 

05.59

I found the kink list. 

I accudentky drew heaaarts wif 'P+J' on the back sooo I got confuzzled. He.. He..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, you should be reading Development Of A Genius. THEY KISSED AND I JUST CAN'T BREATHE!!!!! ASDFGHJKL!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason does almost nothing until the early hours of the morning.  
> (Very short chapter)

12.03

I smell bacon.

Pythagoras is cooking bacon. 

I love bacon. I said this then said I could kiss Pythagoras... I didn't realised how awkward that could be especially after last night... 

 

12.06

That reminds me, what even happened?  
All I can remember was... Oh shit.  
No, I remember now.

I also have a hangover. Typical.

 

12.07

Save me.

 

12.11

Carina is here again. Can she not?

 

12.27

Carina started talking about the party but I honestly couldn't care less. I'm too busy thinking about last nights events.

 

12.28

I have a suspicion my face is giving away all my guilt.

I'm sorry Pyth.

 

12.43

Ariadne is starting a circle club. I'm out of bacon. Pythagoras yelled at me and Herc threatened to kick him out.

I'm still half asleep to be honest.

 

12.53

Ugh. Hangovers.

 

12.58

It's too early.

 

12.59

Or is it late now?

 

13.23

I need something to do.

I've done nothing for the past half hour.

 

13.25

I need a new book to read.

 

13.32

Found one of Pythagoras' lying around.

It's called 'Nymans.' I went to Nymans once, very beautiful.

 

13.41

Pythagoras is brooding like a mother hen on new eggs. Although not that type of brooding.

I don't know why Ariadne is making a circle club anyway. She's a bit strange.

 

13.42

Pythagoras is in a state of denial. 

 

13.54

'Nymans' is very detailed. I don't think this is one of Pythagoras' books.

 

13.56

If it is, he certainly isn't as innocent.

 

13.57

I'm tired.

 

14.06

Carina and Herc have disappeared. Good riddance if you ask me but now I'm awkwardly sitting in a room with Pythagoras.

 

14.07

I apologised and- I think- successfully hinted I didn't like Ariadne and preferred him.

 

17.10

Pythagoras and I went on a walk.  
The sun was shining orange and made him glow. He looked godly. 

Set phasers to stunning.

 

17.12

No one but me will understand that here. Le sigh.

 

20.43

Hercules cooked dinner. I asked 'who he was and what he'd done to the real Hercules' but he didn't seem impressed. I think Pythagoras found it entertaining. 

 

21.04

I'm offended Hercules though Pythagoras and I weren't still friends. What did Pythagoras say to him?

 

00.00 

I can't sleep. I went out for a walk and bumped into an old man. I swear he watched me go back inside. 

 

00.02

Pythagoras is sleeping like a kitten. He's curled in on himself. I picked his covers off the floor and draped it over him.

 

00.03

I may have kissed his forehead but no one will ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, very short. Sorry I haven't updated this but I had a bunch of tests but I'm on half term break now so fanfiction time! Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimera hunting time. If you haven't read this chapter from the original, read it first. Because Jennistar's writing is soooo much better than my own.

07.56

You'll never guess who is paying a visit! 

It's that creepy man from last night. I hope he's got something for me to do though, Nymans is ridiculous and most defiantly Hercules'.

 

08.15

Chimera. Are you fucking serious? I'm not going to go hunting that thing just cause your son died, you creepy pedo stalker. 

 

08.26

Oh this poor man. He's blind. 

 

08.32

And his poor daughter-in-law.

 

08.43

I think I'm going to cry.

 

08.46

The man is going to cry.

 

08.54

We are both going to cry. Oh this poor family.

 

09.17

I'm crying. I can't help it. I've been persuaded to help this poor poor blind man.

 

09.56

The man left and then I remembered Pythagoras was in the room. Quick! Dry my tears, now!!

 

10.13

“You do know killing the Chimera will not bring back his son? What good will it do?” Pythagoras asked me during our packing session. I told him he didn't have to come but honestly, I'm so dead bored I need something to do.

 

10.14

Kink list is packet just incase I can tick off things...

 

10.15 

Not that it's a checklist...

 

10.16

Was temped to yell 'lets boogie' as we left but no one would understand.

 

10.17

No one understands me.

 

11.02

I forgot the Chimera is a days walk away. 

 

11.03

I'm not sure this was a good idea.

 

11.04

Do it for the poor blind man, Jason.

 

11.30

Pythagoras says I'm letting people manipulate me. I am totally not. I just wanted to help the man because he'd lost his son... Oh.

In my defence, I am also bored as... a bored thing.

 

11.31

Although Pythagoras can manipulate me anytime if you know what I mean. ;)

 

11.32

I drew a winky face. Kill me someone.

 

11.42

Pythagoras keeps staring at me...

Is there something on my face or something?

 

12.32

Herc is one hell of a walker. He probably can't run to save his life but that's a different story.

 

13.14

I think I shall die from heat exhaustion. I'm sweating like a pig.

 

13.16

Shirt has been removed but I'm still sweating. Ugh, how unattractive. 

 

13.19

I'm still going to die but this is slightly more bearable.

 

13.23

Pythagoras is mumbling about his Triangle Club. Oh Pyth, are you really still brooding?

 

13.33

Hercules snapped at Pythagoras and his little face dropped like a stone. Oh, Pythy.

 

13.34

“At least he’s not bitching about circles.” I tired comforting Pythagoras but he simply told me off for "saying the c word."

I then made a witty joke about his own theory and he looked so confused it make me snicker.

 

13.36

I hate snicker.

 

13.37

Atlantis Perk #46; No snickers.

 

13.54

Pythagoras seems to slowly begin to understand. I feel important now, somehow.

 

14.56

I've put my shirt back on because we reached a wood.

 

14.57

Mind out the gutter, Jason.

 

15.04

Pythagoras seems a bit suspicious about me and asked about 'a squared'. Clue more snickering and shifty looks.

 

15.06

I'm enjoying this too much.

 

15.17

I swear I can HEAR his brain whirring. 

 

16.07

A jaguar just attacked Pythagoras! He's covered in blood but Hercules killed it before it could do more than nibble his ear.

 

16.08

Carina did that too...

Can I stab her?

 

16.09

Herc and Pyth are arguing. This is not what I want to spend the afternoon listening too.

 

16.13

It was a short argument.

 

17.21

We walked really fast so we're making camp early.

 

17.31

Herc needs me to go find Pythagoras so off I go...

Also, Hercules is cooking. He's surprisingly good.

 

17.43

Words cannot even describe what just happend.

Basically, I went to ask about pepper but Pythagoras was shirtless and hot damn boy he's good looking and it was destructing and I got embarrassed and ran away but hnnnng. His chest is hot in it's own way.

 

17.56

You know, if he did some yoga with me, he'd have a six pack in no time.

 

18.05

Pythagoras will be the death of me.

I must look so ridiculous, I can't even eat without staring at him all hot and shirtless.

 

18.06

Fuck.

 

18.43

Pyth's put his shirt on. I'm torn between thankfulness and sorrow because like I said earlier; hot.

 

19.07

He looks cold now though.

 

19.11

I think he's zoned out. I asked him about his ear and he said pardon. He wasn't listening. Oh well, he's still cute.

 

19.12

As Jake would say; 'Jason, you're sooo whipped.'

 

19.13

Jake was my friend incase you were curious.

 

19.14

Who am I kidding? Only I read this!

 

20.31

I volunteered for first watch because I'm the reason we're out here.

 

21.07

Pythagoras is shivering. What do I do?

 

21.08

That's it. I'm going to share body warmth. He's going to freeze.

 

21.11

I think Pythagoras has a diary too. I swear he was writing something. 

I think this actually counts a cuddling and it's so nice and warm. He agrees although his shirt is still soaking, no wonder he's practically an ice cube.

I have basically just told him too remove his shirt and my voice dropped suspiciously. This is turning kinda sexual... Oops.

I must hide my diary. He can't see it. I'll tell you what happens next when he's asleep.

 

21.12

Sometimes, I forget I am literally talking to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawwww. How cute?! And how lucky are you guys?! Two chapters in under five minutes! Anyways, Check out the original: Development Of A Genius because it's epic as hell!


	6. Chapter Six

01.23

You would literally not believe this. I'm holding his hand and he's shirtless, asleep in my arms. I'm in heaven although I can hardly write with this hand. I'm just going to go back to sleep now.

 

04.03

My hand got cramp and I accidentally woke Pyth. I put my hand back though and he's now asleep again. 

What did I do to deserve this?

 

06.29

"Nope." Was all I said when I realised Pythagoras had moved. However, Hercules was glaring at me and Pyth said something but seriously, Herc looked like he wanted to kill me.

 

07.21

My hint got across. Pythagoras is half way through his equation. 

If I ever get back to the modern day, I am totally going to become a historian and write my name in all the text books saying I helped Pythagoras with his theory! 

 

07.23

I said "well done." I may have blown my cover.

 

07.26

I tripped over a log...

On purpose to make me look stupid so Pythagoras wouldn't suspect anything, obviously. I'm not completely dumb... just in pain.

 

07.33

Pythagoras tripped too! He now feels my pain... not that it hurt or anything.

 

07.48

I hope we're close. I don't think I can put up with Hercules glaring at me any longer! What is he even glaring about?

 

07.59

I was meant to be keeping watch, wasn't I?

 

08.32

We are in Chimera territory.

 

08.45

A tree nearly fell on us. The Chimera is close because we saw fire. Hercules is injured and not moving. I would say serves him right for glaring at me but looks pretty bad actually.

 

08.53

Pyth examined Hercules. He has a nasty head wound and is deeply unconscious.

We can hear something moving around in the forest beyond.

 

09.16

Pythagoras tried to persuade me not to go kill the Chimera. I don't want to leave him but this is what we set out to do and I have to do it.

You should have seen his face though. He looked so scared it was heartbreaking and I almost changed my mind. 

I can't believe I actually did it but...

I lean forward and held his shoulders and said “By the way, A Squared plus B Squared equals C Squared.”

He looked so confused and adorable and he said "what?" and I couldn't help myself and I'm pretty confident I'm going to die anyway so I...

I kissed him.

And then ran off because a: I just told Pythagoras Pythagoras' theorem and b: I just kissed him.

Why? Why? I'm so stupid. He's just so beautiful though and I swear, I can't bear the idea of living without him anymore.

Chimera. Surprisingly, you can't write while attacking.

09.27

I've killed it. I actually cannot move. I think I'm going to die.

 

09.28

Shit! Pythagoras!

 

09.29

Returned to find Herc awake and Pythagoras looked as if he was going to cry he was so relived. 

 

09.35

I suppose I should take that as a good sign.

 

12.32

I've sprained my arm apparently but I can't feel anything. Maybe it's the adrenaline.

 

12.48

Defiantly the adrenaline. It hurts like hell.

 

13.47

“You’re angry with me, aren’t you,” I said to Pythagoras and he pulled this face that can only be taken as 'yes, you idiot.'

I don't want him to be angry but I genuinely thought I was going to die.

 

13.48

Maybe one of the reasons I'm here is to help Pythagoras. That's why I had to tell him, just in case. 

 

14.34

I told the story of defeating the Chimera to Pythagoras and Hercules. There wasn't much to it I suppose but Hercules seemed interested. Pyth just looks like he's gonna kill me. 

 

15.14

“You’re going to have to talk to me some time.” I told Pythagoras and he just gave me this look like I was the bad guy here.

“How in Hades did you know the end of my equation, Jason, just who the hell are you?” He said and I have no answer to that. How do you explain that I'm from another world where he's famous for boring kids to tears with his triangles and Hercules is a Greek legend and Medusa has crazy snake hair that turns people to stone and my dad was from Atlantis but... it's just very complicated.

 

16.04

Hercules notices everything I swear, “I may have concussion but I’m not a complete idiot, what’s going on between you two?”

Pythagoras denied everything so I just went along with it. I don't want him hating me more than he does already.

 

16.45

Pythagoras has decided we're staying here overnight. I said we should keep moving but of course, I was ignored. 

 

17.03

I need Pythagoras to talk to me so I caught up with him while he was getting water. He wasn't pleased.

“You shouldn’t be leaving Hercules alone.” He said and I lied, claiming Hercules sent me to talk to him. He didn't. He's sleeping like a log.

“You thought you were going to die, that was why you told me the end of the equation and why you – why you – and I can’t believe you did that just before you went off to your death, how could you?” Pythagoras ranted at me and he looked like he would cry again.

“Does that mean you didn’t like it?” I said wittily and then instantly regretted it because he yelled and stormed off like a teenager.

 

17.05

How old even is Pythagoras? He looks like twenty-ish... I shall have to ask Hercules at some point.

 

17.42

Pythagoras brought me a peace offering- soup. Yum- and then pulled the face again. Does he know how much I hate that face?

“You really scared me,” He explained and looked so genuinely terrified I don't know why I didn't do something earlier. Space was obviously not the best way to help him.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” I said gently and took his free hand.“I’m really sorry, okay?”

I think I've been forgiven. So relived.

 

18.09

Hercules needs waking every so often and Pythagoras and I will take turns but I don't think I'll sleep much anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter safely completed. I love writing this, I can just never find the time!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pythagoras is ill and Jason become very philosophical...

08.42

I am so tired I could literally fall asleep here and now. I'm not going to because I don't want to sleep on the floor when I have a bed.

 

08.43

A bed which may or may not smell of Pythagoras because I swapped our blankets. He won't know.

 

08.45

I'm also soaked because it was pissing it down. If Atlantis does ever get swamped by water, it won't be the ocean: it's gonna be the rain. Jeez.

 

09.01

I was wrong. My bed does not smell of Pythagoras... I shall swap our blankets again later but now I'm tired.

 

12.00

Why do I always sleep till midday? This is getting ridiculous. You know, I feel like someone is writing me off and making my sleep for extra amounts of time while they focus of Pythagoras or Hercules or something...

 

13.12

I fell asleep in the middle of writing. This is a punishment from the Gods.

 

13.13

Not that I believe in that bullcrap or anything now.

 

13.17

There was chattering next door and Pythagoras was hiding under the table. This is ridiculous. If he is ill, I will cry because I won't sleep as I'll need to be around for a plot line 

 

13.28

I moved the table.  
Pythagoras has been deposited in bed and I stubbed my toe. Ow.

 

13.31

I'm not sitting with him because I love him. Someone needs to help him with his tea and take his temperature.

Not because I love him.

 

14:21

One day I will stop writing stupid things in my diary because he will eventually read these probably...

BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY! 

 

14:32

FOR FRODO.

 

15.07

Pythagoras has been napping and he looks so cute but so ill and I don't know what to do. How does one obtain the qualities of adorable sickness?

 

15.16

Just because he's says he's fine doesn't mean he is. I lied and said he looked like shit because he looks ill but HE'S SO ADORABLE UGH.

Also, apparently things would be different if I had an outline. So would many things. It would give things shape and confusion would be obsolete and...

I studied philosophy for a bit, alright? 

 

15.23

If love had an outline it would either look like Benedict Cumberbatch or Pythagoras.

 

15.26

Someone remind me to ask Hercules what the tea has in. The sun needs more wood... The more I think about it, the more euphemism I see.

 

15.43

Triangles taste purple. Is that a reference to the purple triangles Nazis used to mark gays? 

Circles are "Like the scum boiling on the surface of the Styx." Where ever that is.

 

16.07

It probably isn't though. These is Ancient Greece for goodness sake.

 

16.09

Pasiphaë would totally be Hitler.

 

16.17

I shouldn't say that. It's really disrespectful.

To Hitler.

 

16.21

I feel awful like someone is reading this and going 'boy is joking about nazis. WORLD WAR TWO ISNT A GAME SONNY.'

My doom is impending.

 

16.23

I think Pythagoras said he loved me.

"Sorry, what?" I asked to double check but he said he wouldn't leave me.

No matter what I've done... It's the Hitler thing, isn't it?

16.24

"Though you should probably take Hercules’s body out of the wall before it starts to smell. There is a perfectly good dump site outside of the city."

Drugs. That is what Hercules put in the tea. Full on crazy coo coo drugs.

 

17.08

Hercules is back with Carina and medicine. Pythagoras started spewing some rubbish about me being a murder and Herc and Carina being ghosts...

Opium probably.

 

17.11

Carina has this sorted to I'm going out. Where? I don't know. Somewhere.

 

18:12

Somewhere is apparently the palace and more specifically Ariadne. She gave me some un-drugged tea and we talked.

 

21:45

It's very late. I had to scale the walls because the guards nearly caught me. I'm too tired for this but I refuse to be written off before the end of the chapter.

 

23:49

I just reread that... WHAT CHAPTER? This is real life! Not some TV show or story or something.

 

00:00

Midnight. I'm back by Pythagoras' side where I belong. How poetic of me...

 

01.54

Pythagoras nearly coughed is lungs up, poor guy. Handed him some water. I'm still tired.

 

02.03

Pythagoras' voice is croaky. Probably for the best as I'm exhausted and he'll only keep me up.

I brushed the hair out his eyes and made him comfortable before settling down myself. 

 

02.14

His hand is soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologise for not updating but I won't because apologies will not write chapters for me...  
> Sorry.
> 
> (Also, the Hitler mentions. I'm sorry if that upsets or offends anyone but it's 23:23. Don't let me write this late.)


End file.
